At present, the touch panel is as an input medium, the display panel is as a display medium, to facilitate human-computer interaction. Generally, the touch panel and the display panel can be integrated into the touch display panel to form various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a MP3/MP4.
In general, the touch panel and the display panel of the electronic device are respectively used for touch sensing and image display, and the manufacturing process is more, and the process difficulty is increased.